The Celestial Bodies and the Arcane Arts
The Celestial Bodies and the Arcane Arts Dissertation Victrienne Falconheart OOC Note: Much of this article is just plain made up. Blizzard hasn't given us much to work with. The constellations are drawn from the figures in Ulduar, but the powers those may possess is my own invention. The stars are loosely drawn from Seer Kazal's quests in the garrison, but again, only loosely. Also, I would assume for IC purposes that knowledge of this sort of thing is fairly rare. Finally, as always, let me know if you have any suggestions, or just make your own essay! Since the advent of civilization, sentients have looked to the heavens for answers. The Highborne elves mastered the art of discerning from the movements of the celestial bodies signs, divinations, and even prophecies of the future. It is from them that we have gleaned what knowledge we have, passed down from the Quel'dorei to the Mages of Strom and Dalaran, and so on to the Stormwind Circle. But the Highborne did not invent the magic of the stars and planets – astromancy, as it is often called. They merely discovered it. The operation of the celestial bodies and their relation to magic is the work of the Titans. The mathematical patterns that underlie the movement of the spheres shows the hand of their creators, meticulous and firm. For reasons unknown – perhaps to allow mortals to know a sliver of their fates – the Titans imbued the stars with magic, that their progress across the sky would herald the coming of momentous events and influence the course of worldly events. Many scholars eschew these arts, and they are not unwise to do so. The heavens are all-knowing, but they offer up only dim, fragmentary portions of their knowledge. There are many, especially amongst the scientific gnomes and short-lived humans, who believe the magic described herein to be primitive superstition that has been wrongly attributed as being magic. To the reader, I say only that the mysteries of the arcane are infinite. They must be pursued with a clear eye and an open mind. The Celestial Bodies A student of astromancy must first comprehend the signs which the Titans have left in the night sky above us. These signs appear as constellations (bodies of stars which form an image), and as stars and planets. Each sign has been attributed a meaning. A body will either foretell the coming of something, or will manifest an effect upon the mortal world. Constellations The Warrior: The Warrior appears across all cultures and races. Proudly bearing a sword and shield, the Warrior signifies courage, strength, nobility, but also vainglory and anger. Magic done when the Warrior is high in the sky will bear his marks, empowered with exceptional strength but also volatility. When it has fallen, men fear sickness and weakness of the body. Infants born and blessed under the Warrior are fiery and proud. They may rise to great heights as leaders of men. The Mystic: The Mystic is a figure of wisdom and knowledge. He carries the implements of his craft held aloft. What these are have varied according to what race has described the constellation – they may be canes, talismans, tomes, familiars, or the like. To our eyes, he holds a staff and a scryer's orb. When the Mystic rises in the sky, it is said that the ley-lines reveal themselves more clearly. Mages may more easily attune to the flows of magic around them. Those born under the sign of the Mystic will seek mastery in whatever they do. The Shadowmoon orcs tell a dark tale of the Mystic. They have depicted it as three constellations: the Seer, the Staff, and the Tome, each imbued with ancient and terrible power. Every Five-hundred and forty-seven years, their powers combine and flood out of them. When harnessed, they can do the impossible. It was through this magic that Ner'zhul opened the Dark Portal to Azeroth. The Mother: The Mother symbolizes life and renewal. Among the races of Kalimdor, she is called the Druid or the Earth Mother. The Mother rises in the sky with the coming of spring and sinks with the onset of winter. When she is high in the sky, spells that replenish, restore, and reclaim the spirit are empowered. When she has fallen, spells of death and decay are bolstered. Among astromancers, then, the Mother is harnessed both to cure otherwise-unbreakable curses, and to perform terrible acts of necromancy. Those born under the Mother will be given to great mercy and kindness. They may not be of the highest intellect, but they are wise in their own way. The Watchmen: These two figures vary according to which race has described the constellation. But they are always a pair, vigilantly looking to the horizon with their arms in hand. They signify prudence, caution, and awareness. Scrying rituals performed when the Watchmen have risen will be empowered. When the Watchmen have fallen, then illusions that ensnare the senses will be more potent. Those born under this sign are loyal, steadfast, and obedient. For the races of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Watchman contains within it another constellation: Turalyon's Hammer. In human mythology, the rightmost figure is depicted as a vigilant paladin wielding that famed weapon. The constellation thus has special significance for those who worship the Light. A child born at the zenith of the Watchman is considered by many to be auspicious or holy. The Guardian Spirit: In Pandaria, this constellation is called the Jade Serpent, and it is the most revered of the celestial bodies. Throughout Azeroth, it goes by many names. But in all, it depicts a great serpent or wyrm protectively curled around a pair of warriors. It represents holiness, virtue, miracles, and salvation. Composed of very distant stars, the Guardian Spirit appears only seldom. When it does rise, it is said to be accompanied by the breaking of droughts, the ending of famines, the aversion of other natural calamities, as well as victory against all odds by defenders in battle. The Guardian Spirit was at its zenith most recently when the Exodar fell to Azeroth. The Mortal Foes: Like the Guardian Spirit, the Mortal Foes rises only rarely. But when it does, it is a matter of great concern, for the Foes signify calamity, death, and devastation. These forces of destruction are represented appropriately enough by a giant and dragon locked in combat. The Mortal Foes are said to bring about political upheaval, fruitless and bloody wars, and natural catastrophes. The Foes last rose over the events of the Cataclysm. The Omen Stars The omen stars are single stars that have been identified in the skies as possessing arcane powers. Their movements are closely tracked. When they collide with another such star, or with a constellation, experienced astromancers can read the the future as told by the heavens. Each star has a meaning when seen alone transiting across the sky, and another when it crosses a constellation. They are generally the harbingers of bad fortune, particularly as they cross the generally benevolent constellations. The Blazing Star: Alone, this fiery orange star represents evil to come, relentless and malevolent. When it crosses another body, the interpretation of the body will be that evil must slowly come of what it signifies. The Chill Star: Alone, this cold blue star represents deepening darkness. Its crossing imbues the body with treachery, deceit, or foul play. It can also signify black magic that twists what it touches out of its natural form. The Destroyer's Star: Alone, this deep purple star represents a profound weakness that will lay bare even the boldest of heroes. When it crosses another body, it imbues that body with a debilitating fault or failing that renders it impotent and pathetic. The Dire Star: Alone, this pale star shines like a skull, and represents a bloody fate. Battle, wounds, and bloodlust await. When it crosses another body, it touches that body with its dire providence. There will be pain, suffering or death. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Victrienne Falconheart